mommy's precious princess
by ko777
Summary: this story not by me but its so beautiful


My name is Carrie an I'm a 19 year old college student. The following is my story, but before I get started let me bring you up to speed first. I'm about 5' tall with brown hair, brown eyes, 32c bra size, and I weigh about 100 pounds. Size 0-1. I've been in college for the past four years in Minnesota. I'm originally from Texas where I got all A's and was very close to my parents. But while I was away at college dad and mom separated and mom has been very lonely ever since and she is really looking forward to my homecoming. She keeps telling me about this "surprise" she has in store for me, asking for my waist and clothing measurements and that she has done something new to my former room.

When I arrived at the airport I was greeted warmly by my mother and we hugged for what seemed like forever. On the way out she seemed to grip my hand with a certain authority that I'd never remembered before. She and I got into the car and before I knew what was happening she fastened my seatbelt for me. I thought it was just a mother taking care of a missed daughter and smiled.

When I got home no one was there, but mom had bought a cake for my homecoming. It read: "Welcome Home Baby". I thought it was sweet of her to do that. I then asked if I could see the surprise she had for me.

"Not yet," she said. Wait for tomorrow, that way, you can start a fresh day as a ba-, I mean so you can enjoy it better! Meanwhile, you'll sleep on the couch." Following this, she made up the couch for me and said, "Better get some rest, you've got a big, new day tomorrow!"

"I do?", I asked.

"Just go to sleep, you'll see in the morning.

"So I went to sleep, happy to be home, or so I thought.

The next morning mom woke me up at 8 am and told me it was time for my surprise.

"Now?", I asked "Now.", mom said in a more serious tone. When I got up I found my old high chair at the kitchen table, thinking nothing of it, mom told me to go get a bath and freshen up. When I got into the bath mom burst in with a bag and shut the door. She picked up my panties and shorts from the floor, and under her breath said"won't be needing these for a while". She then gave me a bath, cleaning every part of me as if I were a baby. Little did I know. I thought it was a little strange but in a way it felt good to be babied. After I was all nice and clean she handed me a razor.

"Oh, mom I've already shaved my legs and pits", I said.

"No, no it's not for that."

"Well, what else is there?" She took the razor and pointed it to my crotch.

"Shave it all.", she ordered.

"What? Wh...why?", I asked somewhat stunned.

"Shave it all off. It's not like it's the end of the world it's just a bit of hair and you won't miss it in the least bit."

"b...but...", I stuttered.

"Look either you can do it yourself or I'll do it for you, do you want that?" I started to cry and as I did my mother leaned me back in the tub and proceeded to shave away my womanhood. I closed my eyes and blubbered as my mom cleaned away every last hair.

"Now stop that crying. See? It's just fine, and you're all nice and clean." Truth be told I did feel a little silly crying over it, but it was such an odd request, and I guess I wasn't used to so much mothering. I calmed down a little and as I did she had me turn over, took the razor to my butt and removed all the hairs around my anus.

"There, smooth as a baby should Be!", she exclaimed, pulling me out of the tub.

"Mom, why did yo-" I was about to ask.

After drying me off she took my hand and said, "Hush, hush. Are you ready to see your new room?" I nodded as excited as could be at the time. She led me to the door and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told as she unlocked the door and led me in. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find a(fully furnished) baby room where mine once was.

"Mom you're having a baby?", I asked.

"Nope, I already have one!" She then took my hand and led me in, closing the door behind her, and over to the crib in the corner.

"This is your crib, you'll sleep here from now on. And this is your dresser ,and your playpen over there, and here is the most valuable piece, your changing table!"(she smiled as she pointed out the pooh bear decor on the table). There were stuffed animals in the crib and around everywhere.

"My changing Table?! Mom what is going on here, I'm to old for all of this!"

"I missed you so, I just want to take care of my baby girl.", she said.

I wasn't sure how to take all this, and things were going so quickly.

"Mom, I am not a baby, I'm 19 years old!"

"Well as long as you are under my roof, I'm afraid the decision has already been made young lady. Now if you want to make this difficult I can but it's not going to be any fun I can guarantee you that. But if you do as I say and be a good girl then things will go very smoothly and you'll enjoy yourself(she said as she removed my towel, leaving me naked). Now the first thing we have to do is get you into a nice, clean diaper, (i gasped in horror), If you're a good girl you'll lay down on your changing table and let mommy put your diaper on and I promise you'll feel very comfortable, but if you want to be a bad girl for mommy I can go get the paddle and give you a spanking you won't soon forget and then I'll diaper you. So which will it be?" I started to cry again at the thought of having to be put back in diapers.

"Mom...please I do want to be good, but I am NOT wearing diapers! "Oh, I guess my baby girl wants a spanking then! Okay you wait here and I'll get the paddle.", she said and started to turn around. Shaking her head in dissapointment.

"No...no I'll be good.", I blubbered as I climbed up onto the changing table ,remembering how bad mom's spanking's used to be.

She then went over to the dresser and I could see that she had replaced my bras and panties with diapers, baby wipes, powder, and such. She pulled out a thick disposable diaper with little brown teddy bears all around the top, some powder, then walked over to the table and laid me down. She then opened it and slid it under me, she powdered my bald vaginal lips, pulled up the front against my stomach, I blubbered as she taped the diaper tightly into place. I finally started to calm down a little once the diaper was on.

"There, baby will wear her diaper for now on!" Mom said, smiling.

"Mom I am not a Baby!" I yelled.

Well, babies wear diapers, carrie, and you are wearing one, so you must be mommy's baby". She said helping me up and leading me over to the mirror on my closet where I saw the diaper snuggled tightly against my body with the teddy bears staring back at me.

"You see? Baby is wearing her diaper! And don't even think of taking that off, if baby knows what's good for her!" She added adjusting the sides of the diaper.

"Now follow mommy", she ordered, handing me a pink baby tee shirt, embroidered with a teddy bear on it, that barely reached my belly button and was tight enough that it could almost act as a bra. Mom waited until I had it on and then took my hand. The diaper crinkled loudly as I walked and was constrictive, but at the same time quite soft and comfortable. Mom showed me the kitchen next.

"This is your high chair, you'll eat here from now on. I bought you a pacifier for when you aren't eating. She then slid the necklaced binky over my head and put it into my mouth. Still quite stunned from the situation and feeling very uncertain and scared I suckled the pacifier for comfort. My mom went on about some of the new changes, pointing something out here, pointing out something there, and as she went on I suddenly stopped suckling and looked down as I felt pressure in my bladder. My mom noticed the change in my behavior and stopped talking and looked down at my diaper as well. For a moment my first instinct was to try and hold it in, but there was something about being in the diapers and sucking on the pacifier that made me just let it go. The diaper quickly became soaked and I then looked back up at my mother and starting bawling again. She then led me back to my new nursery and had me lay down on the changing table again.

"Shhh, Now I know all this seems very new and very different, but I promise that once you calm down a little you'll find that being mommy's baby is not so bad and has many benefits. This is not a punishment, just something that I felt would benefit you.I know you'll realize in time. You've had a lot of excitement this morning and I know you didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I'll put you down for an early nap.", she said replacing my pacifier. At this point the idea of the nap actually sounded good, I felt very light headed, and confused. The wet diaper was taken off and a fresh diaper was slid into place. She cleaned me up, then put the disposable diaper on and helped me off the changing table. I found the diaper was still crinkling and loud . My mother then pulled out a big pink baby sleeper, embroidered with a bunny on it, and helped me into it, then fixed my hair into a bun with a pink bow .She led me still blubbering over to the crib and had me climb in. She gave me a baby bottle of warm milk and pulled up the side railing. She nudged it to my mouth, "Drink up hun, be a good girl for mommy" she said. So I drank.

"Go to sleep now my little one, and don't worry about anything cause mommy's gonna take care of you now." She then closed the blinds, turned on a music box and quietly left the room. I lay there very unsure and scared as I got used to suckling my bottle trying to sort out all that was happening. My mother was treating me like a baby...she put me back into diapers, that thought brought me back to the present as I became more aware of thick diapers encasing my loins...I wet myself...she changed me and put me down for a nap...in my crib. Even after going over what happened I was still dazed and confused. It wasn't that I minded being a baby, the diapers and sleeper were very warm and very comfortable, and it was nice having my mommy mother me and take care of me...did I say mommy? I was a little surprised, I hadn't called her that in so long but it seemed comforting to me in some way. The thing that's bad is that I don't know what's going to happen next, or how long she expects me to be like this, and that's what scares me I think. But I'm very tired now and I can feel myself slowly drift off to sleep...

Some time later I awoke, looking up to see the bars on the crib, and the music box above the crib, looked down to see what I was wearing and jolted up. I thought it had all been a dream. But it was all too real as the diaper made sounds whenever I moved. Mom suddenly came in to check on me and, seeing me awake, asked " Is my baby-girl hungry?" in the most babyish tone yet. I nodded yes and she pulled down the side railing of the crib and helped me out. She undressed me back into a diaper and shirt,checked my diaper, fixed my hair into a bow, and replaced the pacifier into my mouth. She took my hand and led me to the kitchen, on the way I passed a mirror and saw myself, I looked like a toddler! Which I suppose was the point...

Mom helped me into the high chair and latched the tray-table into place. She then sat down a big plate of real baby food and proceeded to tie on a bib that read "Worlds' best baby". She spoon-fed me the entire meal. Then gave me a bottle of milk to wash it down.

"Baby needs her calcium" she uttered. Mom wiped off my face and led me back to the nursery into my playpen. She gave me a big Winnie the Pooh bear to play with and told me to be good and play like a good girl, then left the room.

After getting bored quickly, I decided to snoop around to see what else mom had done, and to find any grown-up clothing I could. I stepped out of the playpen and went over to the closet and opened it. I could see that mom had several large boxes of diapers, labeled "Huggies for Teens! Size label even read "with exciting teddy bear design." Another box read: Pampers-New Teen Size-80 to 1 w/ bunnies and duck designs!" There was even a bag of PampersREAL BABY diapers size 6, with a sticky note on the bag that read ' given carries' waist and thigh measurements, these will fit her fine-Susan'. I have yet to find out. She had tons of big baby clothes folded up, and supplies of bottles and extra nipples. Each Diaper box held 200 diapers.

I closed the closet and went over to the dresser. I opened the other drawers to see. T-shirts, baby pants, sleepers, and booty socks. The middle drawer revealed some bibs, and some extra pacifiers. I found a few baby dresses, and some hair bows.

Dazed and confused, I walked back to the playpen, climbed in and sat down. I looked down at the diaper on me, saw my reflection on the mirror, and began to cry softly. Mom had been planning this since the last time I was here, almost a year ago. Mom came in and saw me. She sat down beside the playpen and scooted a bear over to me.

"Mommy I don't wanna be a baby..." I blubbered.

"Now honey, don't cry, mommy loves you and is gonna make everything better ok?, here, have your paci-" she put it back into my mouth and I nodded. She helped me up and raised my arms, yanking my tee off. She walked over to the dresser and pulled a short baby doll pajama out, and put it on me. It barely reached the bottom of my diaper! She walked me over to the rocker in the corner, sat down and had me lay in her lap, where she gave me a bottle and rocked me. I wondered what was happening to me, for some reasons, I could'nt protest, I just nurtured.

"Don't worry sweetie, it'll be a private thing, just between us and your sitter, jessica!" mom said.

"Mommy, no please you said noone would know, peese mommy! " I have to have someone take care of you while I am at work! " mom stated, pressing the nipple back into my mouth.

"so you will just have to get used to it! " I then began to cry, nearly crying myself to sleep. Mommy rocked me slowly, humming as we went along.

"ok, time for beddy-bye, are you ready for your ba-ba?"

"my what?" I asked.

"Your ba-ba, your bottle sweets?" mom said.

"mm-hmm!" I said, almost surprisingly! Mom ran into the kitchen and fetched a bottle of warm milk for me. She came back, put me into my crib, cleaning up the room, and gave me the bottle. She kissed me and told me she loved me and quietly left the room. Sucking down the warm milk I fell asleep quickly.

The next morning I awoke, and my diaper was heavily soiled! The warm milk really did a job on me! I called for mommy and she came in.

"My baby is all wets humm?" I nodded back in agonizing she was changing me she said, "Honey, I have to go to work pretty soon, so Jessica will be here to take good care of you.

After the meal of pudding, yams and apple sauce, she took my hand and led me back to the nursery, laying me in her lap securing my head with a pillow and her forearm. She then pressed a bottle of juice to my mouth, and I began to suckle away at it, closing my eyes. Mommy rocked me as I slowly dozed off, she gave me my teddy bear and rocked me. It was so comforting.

After my bottle was finished, she stood me up and led me to the bath. She ran a bath for me and laid me down on the carpet. She untaped my diaper and saw that I had actually leaked out slightly, I did'nt even notice! Then took off my shirt and helped me into the water."Uh-os, baby had a wet-wet did'nt she?!" Mommy said.

she bathed me good then dried me off.

"now lay down hunny, and let me put your diaper on.'" She said. She taped it sooo tightly.

Noticing that I did'nt have a shirt on, I asked, Mommy, where's my shirt?" Oh, hun, I think you can go without for a little bit" she replied, leaving me shocked.

She bowed my hair up and led me to the rocker in the bedroom, I laid in her lap and she gave me my teddy and began to read me a story. She led me to the crib soon after where i fell fast asleep. I didn't even realize I was sucking on the pacifier! The next day mom came in to check on me and told me that Jessica , was to watch me again today. Her baby was with the father, and she was just a week out of the hospital. Her name was Jessica. about mid twenties, small build.

"Mommy, no , please only you stay with me!"

No worries, Cari, she will be moving in a week or so anyway, so there is nothing to worry about." She "reassured me.

"And you had better behave for her or you know what's good for baby, don't you? " She said.

"Yes, mommy". I replied.

Jessica and I did'nt really click at first and I slept and played with toys while she watched tv. She got up to give me a bottle of milk and found that I had none..

"Hmm, empty, no formula either?" she said. What to do? she thought. Her breasts were aching badly from all the milk in them and a thought raced through her mind.

She took my hand and led me to the nursery. I sat in her lap on the rocking chair, and she brushed my hair. She laid me in her lap, gave me a teddy, and rocked me.

I suckled harder on my pacifier because I was hungry. When suddenly, I saw her open up her shirt, pull her bra strap down, and remove my pacifier,,, SHe was going to breast feed me! She held my head and nudged the swelled nipple to my mouth. I clamped shut.

"C'mon now Cari, baby needs her milk and this is all we have, you don't want mommy to be mad do you?" She nudged more and still clamped, she gave me a little tickle on my belly and I laughed wide, and she forced it in. Shocked, she said" Go on hun, drink up!" I took a suckle, and it was weird but delectable at the same time. I suckled harder and closed my eyes, taking in more and more.

"Such a good baby" she said, patting my diaper. I continued to relax more and more into her breast and suckled generously. I did''nt realize either that I had wet my diaper until I moved a bit.

Full, she burped me a bit, then changed me and left me to play. I realized that I was now becoming more and more the baby mommy said I was. Scared, I laid down and sobbed a bit, wanting mommy to hold me, and comfort me. I had been so sure that this was a phase, but everything became apparent, as I stared at the white bulge between my thighs.

Mommy told me that night that Jessica would be back again tomorrow, and she told her not to buy any formula for me, as she would have what was needed. I asked mommy if I could be a big girl again, and she asked me "do you really want to be?", for some reason, I could'nt answer her. Later on, I had my answer. Lying in my crib, drinking pedialyte from the bottle, I looked at mommy and she looked back, no words were said, but she already knew.

The morning later, Jessica woke me, telling me it was time to feed me. She had brought the high chair in the room, and had baby food and milk in a bottle laid out for me. I got into the chair, she tied my bib on and she fed me. Then she had me get out and lie down, she laid down, pulled me up onto her lap, and opened her shirt. I fed from both breasts this time, then fell asleep.

Later I awoke and could hear voices, we had a VISITOR! Oh, no, I thought, someone besides Mommy and Jessica would know..but it was'nt Jessica who was talking..it sounded like my friend Nicole's mother..then I heard Nicole.

I hoped she had'nt come in to see me like this..until I heard them come closer, and Nicole's mommy tell her to go play like a good girl. Nicole, my good friend, also 19, red head with flat chest and tiny figure, came in in a diaper and shirt! I thought that I was alone in this, but I guess not. Nicole told me about what had happened and I agreed, almost the same treatment. Then I asked her if she liked it, and she said she did.

"How Long have you been like this, I have been for a month, how about you?" I asked.

"About 4 months now" Nicole Replied.

"I did'nt like it at first, but i got used to it, better than a spanking ya know?" Nicole said.

We played and chatted for a while and we wondered about our other friends...

"What if mandy and stacey are getting it too?" I asked.

"No, I think it's just us" she added.

"Do you miss going out and all? I mean what about college and all?" I asked.

Nicole remarked " I feel like a baby now, it's a good feeling, I never thought I'd have." We decided to ask our mommies for an explanation for this.

Mommy, we have to asks u someting?" I said.

"Me too, mommy" replied Nicole.

"What is it babies?" My mommy said.

I replied, " We wants to know why you did this for us? Not that we don't like it, just for some explanations?"

Should we tell them Joyce?" mommy asked Nicole's mommy.

"I think they deserve it" she replied, and took us into the nursery and sat us down on the carpet while they explained it.

"About a year ago, little longer i think, I was watching a special on raising children and what happens when they finally depart for college, and was shocked. Then I called the number provided and it gave options for the 'frightened parent'. They had a bunch of different options, ones that did'nt really hit home until I heard, 'baby and mommy'. I pressed the button and it talked about all the benefits and such of re-raising your girl or boy, even if they are good, like you two".

"Finally, I decided to just take a chance, and they set me up with two good carpenters and woodsman, who set about making the furniture. Then I began to search the internet to find other things that we would need, and found a site that sold all your baby clothing, remember me asking you all the time what your size was, that was why!"

"I did'nt really want to use cloth diapers, or Depends, I wanted the real deal, so I called Huggies and Pampers and said what the phone told me to, the code BIG GIRL. That set me to a line that makes orders for larger baby diapers for the program. They were very expensive but well worth every penny."

"Then I called Nicole's Mommy, and we made it a joint venture. Something here, something there, but we made sure that we were ready. We took lessons on how to tell you, how to treat the situation in case you said 'no' , which you both did, and that was that"

"You know Joyce, I've never had to spank little Cari, have you had to spank Nicole?"

"Yes, I did the first day, it was rough but I got through it, but not since. Getting her into that diaper was the hardest thing!"

Mommy, what about school?" I asked.

"Well, I would'nt worry about that" she said, " I have cancelled next year already.

"Cari almost got it, but she decided to be good.

"Mommy said.

Both of us were just like babies. We wore diapers, sucked on pacifiers, and had our hair tied.

Mommy and Nicole's Mommy left the room to talk. Nicole and I continued talking, until we heard mommy on the phone, talking to Mandy's Mommy. We could'nt exactly hear them, but it sounded like... They were on their way over!


End file.
